Armadylan
Armadylan is the quaternary protagonist in the second season of the Disney Junior show PJ Masks. He first appeared in the season 2 episode "Meet Armadylan". He is an armadillo-like boy who wanted to be a superhero like the PJ Masks by joining their team, but before he could join them, he must learn how to use his powers right. Background Armadylan wraps into a ball and thunders about the city trying to do all the cool hero stuff but doesn't really see what it means to be a hero and ends up trying to outdo the PJ's and wreck their plans. Personality Armadylan is very reckless and clumsy due to his not having his powers for very long as he always causes destruction and gets the PJ Masks and himself into accidents when he was helping them. He wanted to show some cool hero stuff for the PJ Masks, but his powers would cause destruction. He is also careless because he wasn't being careful of using his strong powers, which causes destruction. He can be friendly, but also, cocky, arrogant and ill-tempered. Physical appearance Armadylan wears a tan-and-brown armadillo suit with a mask and tail. His nighttime outfit is similar to the PJ Masks. His symbol is a tan-and-brown armadillo. He has a fair skin, brown eyes, and is taller than the PJ Masks. Powers and abilities Armadylan has armadillo based powers such as the ability to roll into a ball and dig tunnels. He is also super strong, stronger than Gekko, and he can even cause earthquakes. Unfortunately, due to his lack of control, he is like a juggernaut and often destroys things unintentionally. Trivia *Armadylan's favorite animal is an armadillo. *Armadylan is the fifth hero to appear in the show. *He also joined the PJ Masks in his debut episode. The previous was PJ Robot. *Armadylan makes his first appearance in the twelfth on the books Les Pyjamasques to be an ally of the PJ Masks. *In "Armadylan Menace", it is revealed that he's a fan of Flossy Flash, like Owlette. *His voice actor Max Calinescu is also the voice of Chase from PAW Patrol. Gallery Armadillain concept art.jpg|Armadylan's concept art Armadillain-0.png Armadillain with Owlette.png Armadillain 2.png Armadillain 3.png Armadillain 4.png Armadillain carrying Gekko.png|Armadylan carrying Gekko Armadillain with Gekko.png Armadylan’s hero stance.jpg There’s always room for another good guy.jpg Catboy and Armadylan handshake.jpg Gekko grabs Armadylan.jpg Armadylan leans on the climbing bars while the PJ Masks talk.jpg Armadylan stats.jpg Printed media 61FiHuxg6sL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg tumblr inline p84d42hhN61ri9im2 1280.jpg|Armadylan in a Book Version tumblr inline p85lot6zsI1ri9im2 500.jpg|Armadylan and Catboy tumblr inline p85lwhxLEo1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85m1cyywc1ri9im2 500.jpg|Armadylan with others PJ students tumblr inline p85m3a6H1W1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85m8h05ck1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85masA10m1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85mhsshHb1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85mk39luW1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85mp1erkw1ri9im2 500.png tumblr inline p85n5lvGvO1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85n6zJS3L1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85n9tYiBS1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85ndyZNi71ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85nhuzGvj1ri9im2 500.jpg tumblr inline p85nj5GMVl1ri9im2 500.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Junior characters